The present invention relates to an adjustable shower head holder which holds a shower head, permitting the position of the shower head to be conveniently adjusted in the X-axis, Y-axis as well as Z-axis directions.
A bath room generally has a shower head holder for hanging the shower head so that the user can take a shower bath without holding the shower head. This shower head holder is commonly fixed to the wall in position. Therefore, when the shower head is hung on the shower head holder, its elevation or angle of inclination can not be changed.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a shower head holder which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is one object of the present invention to proivde a shower head holder which permits the position of the shower head to be adjusted in the X-axis, Y-axis and Z-axis directions. It is another object of the present invention to provide a shower head holder which is easy to adjust. According to one aspect of the present invention, the shower head holder comprises a wall mounting rack to hold a hanging rod, a mounting block mounted around the hanging rod of the wall mounting rack, a shower head mount coupled to the mounting block by a locating ring and a socket and a pivot to hold a shower head, and an adjustment knob coupled to the mounting block, and a holding down bolt controlled by the adjustment knob to hold the mounting block and the hanging rod together, wherein the holding down bolt can be released from the hanging rod by turning the adjustment knob relative to the mounting block, permitting the shower head to be adjusted in the X-axis and Y-axis directions; the shower head mount can be turned relative to the mounting block to adjust the position of the shower head in the Y-axis direction. According to another aspect of the present invention, the hanging rod has a plurality of spiral strips raised around the periphery for position engagement with the holding down bolt.